Amor en tiempos modernos
by KozuueMiau
Summary: "Amor: palabra de significado ya obsoleto y sin ningún sentido hoy en día" ¿Logrará Haruna cambiar su mentalidad en cuanto a este tema?


**Uno de mis temas favoritos: maldecir al amor que azota hoy en día a lo que se podría llamar una "pareja" de eso trata mi one-shot. No acostumbro a escribir este tipo de cosas, pero a saber que sale de mis teclitas. Me basé en la frase que me dijo mi compañero de curso sentado adelante mío, al cual personificaré con Fudosito (No es nada personal, ni tampoco con el papel que le di a Fuyuka y a Karasu [Enemigo de Tobitaka]) y la frase dice así:**

"_Nosotros los hombres besamos sin causa, efecto ni consecuencia, osea, no les importa"_

**Muy hombrecito el que dijo tremenda estupidez, pero no me sorprende escuchar esas palabras de alguien que opina que casarse es atarse a alguien, y que cambia de novia cada mes. A pesar de eso, me cae muy bien, y le ayudo a mejorar sus notas. También en unas cuantas experiencias, y bueeh~ Antes de leer, el disclaimer (Oh, cómo te odio ¬¬)**

**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi pertenencia debido a que Level 5 me ganó la idea (xD Sí como no) El día en que Genda y Haruna tengan más de algún roce en la serie, es cuando me pertenecerá (¡Yeah! Este fic es sobre ellos, y es desde el punto de vista de ella)**

**Amor en tiempos modernos:**

"Te Amo": dos palabras que hace unas cuantas décadas eran la felicidad máxima que se le podría asignar a alguna persona. Sin embargo, hoy la dichosa frase no vale nada, ni se conservan para momentos especiales, ni se tiene algún respeto a la hora de su uso. Nada de eso. Si hasta hace unos momentos, un compañero de curso que me consiguió una respuesta de la guía que el profe nos dejó en historia me dijo "Gracias, te amo", lo que para mí equivaldría a "Gracias, ingenua estúpida, regalándome la respuesta jajaja, tonta", ya que he aprendido a restarle importancia a esta ahora desagradable frase.(*1).

Como se puede notar, estoy totalmente en contra de que el "Te amo", que de pequeña creía que eran unas cuantas palabras de carácter legítimo, haya perdido su significado de manera tan drástica. ¡Y no puedo sino seguir afirmando que el amor también se ve afectado por esto! Aunque se me debería hacer normal que Fudou (Sentado delante de mí) le pida un beso en la boca a Fuyuka (Supuestamente sentada a un lado mío, pero ahora en las piernas del primero), quien en un principio se negó, para luego no importarle en lo absoluto y dárselo, aunque eso ya es pan de cada día… Podría seguir maldiciendo hasta el fin de los tiempos, y llenar de dibujos de corazones ensangrentados junto con todo lo que pienso sobre el amor mi cuaderno de historia, pero sería una pérdida de tiempo, hojas, y de receso, ya que acaban de dar el timbre para escaparme del aula.

-¡Hola Haruna!- me dijo una Aki más animada de lo normal.

-Hola…-respondí, algo decaída.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No, nada… Tú estás más contenta que todos los días.-

-¡Es que Endou me invitó a cenar!-

-¡Genial!-esto me emocionó ligeramente-¿Y dónde?-

-A un elegante Restaurant, "The Gold Inazuma" cosa rara en él. Suponía que me llevaría a la torre de metal jeje.-

(*2)

-Claro…- Al menos aquí se podría notar la presencia de aunque sea un poquito de amor del bueno. No sé por qué, pero pregunté- ¿Y Fuyuka?-Mejor no preguntaba.

-Tras el kiosco (*3) de ahí.- apuntó a su ubicación

Lo que encontré, no fue de lo más agradable: Fuyuka comiéndose a besos con ese tal Karasu, al parecer su novio de la semana. Quizás a él ni le molestaría que su noviecita estuviera haciendo algo más que hablar con su mejor amigo Fudou, como sentarse sobre sus piernas, hablarle despacito y sensualmente al oído, darse uno que otro toquecito no muy inocente en el trasero… de tan sólo pensarlo me dan nauseas. Podría ir a pegarle una patada en el rostro al par de besucones, pero eso no cambiaría nada. Además, Fuyuka, lo que yo consideraría una amiga cuando estábamos en la secundaria, había cambiado demasiado al pasar a la preparatoria… Quizás le afectó el noviazgo de Aki y Endou.

Tocaron el timbre, indicando la vuelta a una nueva jornada de fastidiosas clases. Como Aki era mayor que yo, nos fuimos a destinos diferentes.

Caminé, quién sabe a dónde, pensando en si algún día el amor sería reemplazado en su nivel de felicidad por el dinero, o si en algún día me casaría con _él_ (Deja de decir incoherencias, Haruna), o si pudiera alguna vez re significar la frase…

-¡Te-Te amo!-

Exacto… un momento. Nada de eso salió de mis labios, ni siquiera lo alcancé a pensar… Una ira enorme se apoderó de mí, y sin voltear a ver quién dijo eso, grité:

-¡Respeto tu derecho de decir lo que quieras a quien quieras, pero no me digas a mí ese tipo de idioteces vacías!-(*4)

-No, Haruna…-escuché que se acercaba, me tomó del hombro, y me volteó. ¡Oh Dios! Era él… pude notar un rostro sumamente sonrojado. Quizás para él, ese sí era un gran paso… Y para mí… la frase que marcaría mi vida…-G-Genda…-balbuceé.

-Haruna, yo no soy como los demás. En verdad me gustas mucho.-

-Pues tú… tú también… me encantas.- Quién diría que la vida daría este vuelco…

Tratando de mantener los pies en la tierra, recibí un tímido beso, comenzando con un ligero rose de labios, que llevó a más…

Podría describir todo lo (*5) que sentí en mi cuaderno de matemáticas (A la cual llegué atrazada por su culpa jeje), pero necesito esas hojas… Quizás, el amor después de todo no era tan malo como yo lo pintaba…

**1*: en este momento estoy viendo el partido de Chile. ¡Maldito palo! Al parecer la portería nos tiene mala, y cada vez que se ve la oportunidad de gol, la pelota se pega magnéticamente al fierro del arco ¬¬ y ya van 2 veces.**

**2*: ¿Cuántas veces irán de que Chile se pierde el gol ¬¬? Bueno, aun así… ¡Animo Chile!**

**3*: ¡Gol de Chile!**

**4*:¡Maldito árbitro! Cobró mal y Chile perdió la oportunidad de gol…**

**5*: Chile u.u**

**Lo tenía hace muuuucho tiempo listo, pero ahora recién lo subo. Recuerdo que Pazi me había extorsionado a subirlo, pero mi permanente falta de tiempo me impedía pasarlo del papel a la PC. OMFG! Chile perdió (Relaté parte del partido xD) Bueno, hicimos lo que pudimos, y estoy contenta y orgullosa de ello. Bueno, Nos leemos ^^**

**Saludos~**


End file.
